User talk:CrashingCymbal/Archive 2
112: HEY Hey this is Majin, I am going to be on vacation for a couple of days so if you want to contact me, check my Tumblr 22:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm BACK Came back from vacation. MEMJ0123 (talk) 04:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Help Cymbal, tommorow at 3:00 PM in ireland, could you be on chat? MEMJ0123 (talk) 02:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Don't add the entity category to pages. I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THIS. I will drink from your skull! 00:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :CRASHING HOW COULD YOU — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Your Youtube Pasta User:Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye Hey man, 8 am here and I'm listening to your pasta on Youtube. You're becoming quite damn famous due to all those comments aren't you? :P. I'm still spreading the word around about it and getting people to listen. I got my online friend called Death to read all your pastas, well she will be doing lol. Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye (talk) 07:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see I'm only a temp while there are no admins on xD I sisnt mean to be vulger I was just stating a swagfag joke Im sorry I can semi-understand the reason why you banned me on the chat, but homophobic words? Can you enlighten me on this somehow?ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 (talk) 23:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Wait, why the fuck was I banned? Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 09:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) First of all, I was not harassing a user. If you're referring to Andytags, then that is ridiculous. He's told me to fuck off several times, as well as other users, and I don't see him banned for that shit. And the mods stated that the allowance of such "slurs" were left up to THEM. I was told that we could say them, and it was a mere joke. Really. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 10:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Cumball Hai there, I been waching you, From a distance. Observing you, finding out your secrets and your weaknessess. loljk I'm the architect of this dream 13:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) QUESTION!!!! Can i rejoin as long as i dont do it again Unban Hiya. I was banned three days ago and it was supposed to end at 16:18 here today (I live in UK) and now it's 16:23. Could ya unban me? Thx! --[[User:LizardMaster178|'LizardMaster178']] (talk) 15:24, July 24, 2013 (UTC) meet me on my wiki evillanmobsurviorlist.wiki.com srry srry please unband sorry Please unban me :( Hey crash look, you mistook what I said. I wasn't being homophobic in chat. I was saying that this guy was gay not in an insulting way, I was saying it like "Hey look he is gay, I thought he was before but it looks like he actually is, good for him." Crash you mistook what I said, look I'm sorry if thats what it seemed to you but its not what you think. Besides it came with a link, I was showing something that was meant to be a comedic thing, I wasn't making fun of anyone. 23:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC)irishninja0 Crash you know me, I'm not homophobic. Besides I even said after I posted the link that I didn't mean it in a derogatory way. I just wanted to show a link I thought was humorous and if I came off as homophobic, I am sorry. 23:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC)irishninja0 I understand crash, but like you said you know I'm not homophobic. Please man I didn't mean it offensively, you know I didn't mean it like that. I am really really sorry, I understand you were just doing your job, but still man you know me, I didn't mean it. I just....look can you please unban me? I know its my first ban and all but it was a little harsh. I apologize for my actions and I didn't mean what I said, you know I didn't. So please unban me? 18:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC)irishninja0 Hi... I Cry Because of Fear (talk) 10:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I just did what they told me to do. :P I Cry Because of Fear (talk) 10:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) you will die YOU KICK ME I KILL YOU You know, I come here everyday just to listen to that mind fucking song up there on your profile page. You have a weird taste in music... So do I :P I Cry Because of Fear (talk) 13:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Why did you ban me from chat? Wanker I did nothing wrong. Dmitri983 (talk) 21:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Needs Editing Hi, This message is sent to an admin: all of the Needs Editing creepypastas have been thoroughly edited by me so you can take all of the stories down, and if I could, could I just keep on editing the Needs Editing, grammar is one of my strong points. King ciaran17 (talk) 20:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC)king ciaran17 Hey! You're awesome. :) Arceus 64 (talk) 21:07, August 7, 2013 (UTC) The Collaboration I know you are a chat mod and you have lots of duties, but since the CP chat is not a place to converse for it, it would be nice for you to enter skype once in a while and plan the things from there. You can write the first two parts of Red Osiris and if you can make a small teaser about the encloser, a background you could say. Thanks for reading Oderyus (talk) 16:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus Mod Hey! Congratz on the promotion!Even though I'm months late! Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 06:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : slowpoke.jpg — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 06:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) On the site I'm back for good, but on chat you'll have to wait. Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 17:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Crashing, are you talking about me; psychomonkey387? Hello CrashingCymbal, I want to know why I got banned from chat. I didn't do anything wrong I just post my creepypasta picture that I made and then I got banned by you. Please reply thank you. -OnionsFly Crashing.. you don't understand... me & person were answer soe stupid question I made up on Omegle! please give us another chance :,C you guys are what got me going to make pastas in the first place... you guys made me the creepypasta loving person I am today... are you willing to give that up because you heard a different story? please.. me and person are innocent I tell you! innocent! (Masked child (talk) 14:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) thank you cymb.. I knew I could count on you to see through.. (Masked child (talk) 14:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, Crash I know you had to ban me and stuff, but it was only a joke I didn't mean it offensively. He did say worst things actually. Oderyus (talk) 14:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus hey.. I u r reading this, I came to apologize.. well.. here it goes. I apologize for what I had said and that sometimes rage makes us says things we don't wanna say and that ive been going through a lot lately so... they can blame me for it. but we have learned to deal with things through time and time learns to fix the mistakes we make. Im sorry about what I said. Im Sorry about what I caused and im sorry about what I have become... now all I want is or you to forgive me and put this whole thing be all of us. and I not, then I guess this would be my last time on the CreepyPasta wiki. (Masked child (talk) 23:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC)) Look, Crash... I'm sorry for what I said, again it was a joke, I didn't mean to offend anyone and if I did I'm sorry, only one thing only. Aren't you supposed to send me a message with the ban time and the reason for it? Again I'm sorry, he was saying weird things that nobody wanted to hear and well that kind of slipped. Oderyus (talk) 01:33, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus Yes, I accept my fate and sorry for being an offensive ass to people, but could you please tell me the duration. Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Crashing I apologise sinceraly for my bad moods in chat and getting argrivated at other users for no reason and I hope you accept my apology and unban me since I was under a 2 hour ban and its passed now. Mrchrisrocks23 (talk) 21:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Sinceraly, Mrchrisrocks23 Oh, great -rolls eyes- ok I will sit/ sleep out the ban but I might have to sleep since I got freaking school in the morning, worst freaking day to get angry -_- but am sorry for putting the mods/admins into making sure the wiki stays calm and away from my stupidness and aggresion. Oh well have a good day man :3 -pats your head- Sinceraly, Mrchrisrocks23 Mrchrisrocks23 (talk) 21:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for scaring you Sorry for scaring you, CrashingCymbal, I didn't really think you'd really be that scared. Once again, I am sorry :) Raducu22 (talk) 22:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I had no ideea that we were not allowed to post screamers in chat. I have throughtly read the chat rules and I promise you I will not do anything wrong next time, Once again I am really sorry for the trouble I caused in chat. Thanks for being so understanding :) Raducu22 (talk) 22:54, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Creshy bby [[User:CynicalSloth|'CynicalSloth ']][[User_talk:CynicalSloth|'Talk']] 13:39, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey man why did you ban me from the chat??The rake is coming (talk) 21:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC)